hackGU Eclipse
by spaceyPsychologist
Summary: Minna Tatsumiya is a newbie to 'The World', and while playing with her older sister in an area they are attacked by AIDA. What could the anomaly possibly want with a newbie and her sis, anyway? HaseoxOC KuhnxOC


**ReimeinoAkatsuki-**My first .hack/G.U. fic is up, so please be nice! Also, my Naruto fic is currently on temporary hiatus, since I only have ideas for this fic. T.T I also have a large need to put my sis in fics, but in this one she will be older.

"Blah blah blah..."-means talking

_Blah blah blah_...-means thinking

**Disclaimer-**I do not own .hack/G.U., just my characters Gekkou and Nikkou.

* * *

_User Name:_ xXSafaiaShinobiXx

_Character Name: _Gekkou **(Moolight)**

_Password:_ Not available

_Gender: _Female

_Age:_ 16

_Class: _Edge Punisher

_User Name: _Friendly Giant Mushrooms **(A/N: I got this name from an Avatar: The Last Airbender episode. If you've watched the episode, you know EXACTLY where I got it)**

_Character Name: _Nikkou **(Sunlight)**

_Password:_ Not available

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _21

_Class: _Twin Blade

* * *

_Confirming password..._

_Welcome to "The World R:2"_

The desktop came up, followed by a pop-up. **You have 1 unread message.** It said.

_Sender:_ Nikkou

_Subject:_ n00b! :D

Sorry about messaging you before you could play for the first time, but I haven't talked to you in forevah! :3 I'm just praying that you didn't choose a smart-ass name. Btw, you can uplaod pics and music to your desktop so you can customize it. And remember to call me by my character's name. We all need an identity to keep, right? Also, there's an Area that I want you to see! Don't worry, it's a level 1 Area, perfect for you.

A light laugh errupted from a girl's mouth. "That's my sis..." She said fondly. She pressed the login button, scrolled through the boards a bit, then logged into 'The World'.

**Eternal City, Mac Anu**

Her field of vision blacked out momentarily, but returned to reveal the inside of a building. _How beautiful._ The background music played serenely, and the constant babble of players filled her ears.

Gekkou walked out of the building and over to a large fountain in the middle of the plaza. A small beep from the headphones alerted her that she was getting a Flash Mail.

**Turn around.**

The girl spun around, and her jaw dropped. A girl, probably in her _really_ early twenties, was leaning against the archway. Her eyes were a stunning shade of violet, which stood out from her waist-length white hair. She was wearing a short black dress with a small collar and black tights. The thing that stood out the most about her was the fact the she had large white angel wings sprouting from her back.

"How's it goin', lil' sis?" She asked casually.

All thoughts disapeared in an instant, and the girl launched herself at her. "Ash!" 'Ash' squeaked from the glomp, but returned the hug. They seperated, and only then did Gekkou realize how tall her sister was. "Don't call me by my real name, sis!" Her sister said playfully, and shoved her younger sibling in the shoulder.

**You received Nikkou's Member Address.**

**Name:** Nikkou

**Class:** Twin Blade

**Level:** 52

**Weapon:** Heine's Invasion, Lvl 51, Rare

**Weapon Abilities:** Confusion, 25 HP Drain, 25 Critical Up

**Armor:** Holy Leather

**Armor Abilities:** Magical damage decreased by 25

"Wow." She breathed. She heard from the boards that Dopplegangers were near impossible to kill, as they were always three levels higher than your character. "_Damn_, sis, I can't believe that you killed a Doppleganger!" Nikkou grinned widely. Since Gekkou was seeing from her character's eyes, she decided to check on her profile to see how her character looked.

A young girl of sixteen smiled gently back at her, her jet black hair flowing in the imaginary wind of the picture. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and two silver hairpieces fit snugly into her hair. She was wearing a sailor suit school uniform; the top being a light peach color, the skirt being a different assortment of purples. She _so_ didn't look like an Edge Punisher.

**Name: **Gekkou

**Class: **Edge Punisher

**Level:** 1

**Weapon:** Lunar Rainbow, Lvl ??, Rare

**Weapon Abilities: **??

**Armor:** Solar Eclipse, Lvl ??, Rare

**Armor Abilities:** ??

"Oh what the--" The onyx-haired girl almost swore. What was with her equipment?! Did she get a bugged character? Her sister laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" She questioned, her snow-colored hair framing her face. Gekkou shook her head, and a large smile spread across her face. "Nothing. I take it there's an Area you wanted to show me?" Nikkou's violent eyes lit up, and she grabbed Gekkou's arm, dragging her to the Chaos Gate. "I discovered this Area by accident. It's so amazing! Instead of rain or any other weather pattern, it rains _cherry blossoms_!"

"Sweet!"

Nikkou raised a hand in the air, and called out: "Sunlit Twilight Moonshine!" Streams of data surrounded the duo, then they vanished.

**.:Delta: Sunlit Twilight Moonshine:.**

Something was wrong with this Area. It looked like the sky was falling apart, and streams of ones and zeroes floated past. The ground was covered in orange blotches, which revealed more numbers. There was no background music and the Area's colors would become inverted every once in a while in a flash. It didn't rain pink cherry blossom petals, but orange bits of data.

_No,_ Gekkou thought. _This can't be happening! We put a stop to this seven years ago. It can't be happening again, not while we don't have the bracelet._

Her white-haired sibling carefully examined the damage and ran over to a chest. The item she pulled out was a healing potion, but it was filled with black dots instead of any kind of liquid. It read: **h31!n& P0+!0n** "The hell is that? The name isn't even legible." Gekkou asked, and Nikkou chucked the corrupted item back into the chest. She straightened out her dress, which flashed white for a second, then stared across the field, her eyes narrowing. "We should leave. It will be near impossible to completely kill a Data Bug without--"

She was suddenly struck by an enormous monster, but it was hideously deformed by green hexagons and the same black dots that were in that hacked potion. The monster's name was nearly illegible also: **m#!m B k**. Instead of numbers, it's health was replaced by symbols also. Nikkou tumbled through the orange and green grass, crying out in pain. _Pain? I shouldn't be able to feel anything!_ She wondered in a daze; the sudden pain a whole new shock to her. A new, sharp pain danced through her shoulder, and she grabbed it, hoping to calm it. Her hand was greeted by something warm and wet. When she removed her hand, the palm was shiny with red blood. "ASH!" Gekkou screamed, and evaded the monster's fist. She reached for her weapon, and pulled out a large broadsword that was pitch black, but shone like an oil slick. _A Lunar Rainbow..._

She rushed foreward and slashed at the moster advancing on her sister, but it didn't even appear that it was injured in any way possible. The frantic girl scanned through a list of spells. **(A/N: I know that only Shadow Warlocks can learn more offensive spells, but this is different)** "OrRue Kruz!" She cried, and twin dragons made of water visously attacked the monster. Still nothing. Instead of fighting this time, Gekkou rushed to her sister and forced many healing spells on her. _How do I have so much magic or this many spells? Is it because of my equipment?_ The wound wouldn't heal, and the blood wouldn't vanish. Tears of fear and desperation began to fall from the Edge Punishers emerald eyes.

A loud sound shuddered through the air, like a heartbeat. The black dots removed themselves from the beast. The monster glowed a white light, then vanished altogether.

The dots clustered together--that horrible beat rumbling again--and a large purple spider-like creature emerged from them. "Minna...run..." Nikkou gasped out. The blood was still running freely. "I'm not leaving you!" Her sister responded. She almost growled in frustration. The creature reared its ugly head and charged. Gekkou shut her eyes and waited for the pain.

_"I'm right here! Skeith!!"_

_"Come on, my...Magus!!"_

_Wait a minute...Skeith? Magus?_ The names nearly made Gekkou hit the deck, until she looked up. The two large creatures hovering protectivaly over the two were definantly two of the Eight Phases, but...not the Phases at the same time. The Skeith above Gekkou didn't look like it was made mostly of rocks. It's body was nearly black, giving it a bigger 'Terror of Death' feel. It's eyes glowed an eery red, and gigantic thorns protruded from it's kneecaps and collarbone, but those curled backward. Instead of weilding a Red Wand, it now had an enormous scythe. Magus was different, too. For one thing, it had a head and arms. It's colors were now green and yellow, which replaced the rock-like shading. The leaves were now stuck to it's tail.

The girls covered their eyes as the Epitaphs prepared to attack. Were they friend...or foe? Gekkou only opened her eyes slightly, and the words **Data Drain** scrolled across the top of the screen. The stress was too great, and she passed out.

* * *

**ReimeinoAkatsuki: **So, how was it? I'm currently working on chapter two as we speak. -claps-


End file.
